DEAR
by Misya Evangeline
Summary: Inside my head, I can hear your voice. Even now, it shakes my heart. Inside my memories, you were always, smiling gently. Fem!deiSaso, AU, OOC, please RnR but no flame. XD


**waii~ fic kedua misya di fandom Naruto! XD hasil iseng nih, jadi tolong jangan bunuh misya!**

**disclaimer : kalau Naruto punya Misya, pasti sasodei bener2 ada di manga 'n anime dan sakura pasti ga bakal menang dari Sasori! kalo enggak ya berarti punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.  
><strong>

**pair: Fem!deidaraxsasori**

**_warning: genderbend, OOC, abal, GaJe, Teramat sangat telenovela, lebay, karya amatiran  
><em>**

**_ga suka ga usah baca_**

_**kalau udah baca harus review X3**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Inside my head, I can hear your voice. Even now, it shakes my heart.<em>

_Inside my memories, you were always, smiling gently._

_._

_._

_DEAR_

_._

_.  
><em>

Langkahnya pelan. Udara dingin tengah malam berusaha menembus jaket yang membungkus tubuh rampingnya. Angin malam menerpa paras cantik dan pucatnya. Mata birunya yang biasanya bersinar hangat, sekarang menjadi kosong dan suram. Tangan kanannya meremas tangan kirinya rapat dengan dadanya.

Deidara Akasuna. Begitulah ia biasa dipanggil. Di umurnya yang bahkan belum mencapai 35 tahun, suaminya, Sasori Akasuna, sudah meinggalkannya. Kehidupan mereka damai. Tidak ada pertengkaran atau pun perceraian. Malahan, mereka sedang menanti anak yang sedang dikandungnya. Sasori meninggal dalam kecelakaan tabrak lari saat ia sedang menuju ke stasiun. Rencananya ia akan mengurusi perusahaannya di luar kota, urusan bisnis.

Rambut emasnya menggelitik pipi pucatnya sementara matanya berusaha untuk mencari pijakan yang kuat untuk kakinya. Langkah demi langkah, perlahan tapi pasti, ia terus menapaki jalan setapak itu. Memang tidak baik untuk wanita seperti Deidara keluar rumah di malam hari, tapi peduli setan dengan itu.

Akhirnya ia sampai ke tempat tujuannya. Puncak dari sebuah bukit tak jauh dari rumahnya. Pemandangan cahaya-cahaya lampu kota di bawahnya dan cemerlang ribuan bintang di atas kepalanya seakan berusaha melipur laranya. Deidara menatap sendu langit berbintang di atas kepalanya.

Karena kakinya mulai menjerit-jerit letih, Deidara pun duduk diatas rumput tanpa alas. Keheningan seakan menyelimutinya saat matanya kembali terpaku di langit penuh bintang yang sedari tadi berusaha menghiburnya. Ditengah menit keduanya menatap bintang di langit, air matanya sudah tidak terbendung lagi.

Bulir-bulir bening meluncur pelan di pipi mulusnya. Bulir-bulir tersebut mulai menetes dari dagu Deidara. Tak lama isakannya menyusul, menundukkan kepalanya, melepas pandangannya dari rasi bintang scorpius yang mengingatkannya pada Danna-nya.

'' D-Danna…. Kenapa kamu harus pergi, un… '' bisik gadis muda itu di sela isaknya. Tangannya mencengkeram rumput di dekat kakinya. Betapa ia ingin yang ia cengkeram itu adalah tangan sasori yang lembut dan hangat, bukan rumput tipis yang dingin dan basah.

~_Flashback- ON_~

''_Hiks.. D-danna…'' Deidara memasuki ruang kerja suaminy. ''hn? Dei, ada apa? Kenapa menangis?'' Sasori mengalihkan pandangan dari dokumennya lalu berdiri dan menghampiri Deidara, menariknya dalam pelukan yang hangat, dan mengelus rambut Deidara sementara perempuan itu terisak-isak di dadanya. _

_Sasori pun menggiring Deidara ke sofa empuk di ruang kerjanya. Ia duduk dan memeluk Deidara lebih erat. ''Mimpi buruk lagi, Dei?'' bisiknya pelan di telinga Deidara dan dibalas anggukan oleh Deidara. Sasori hanya bergumam pelan dan mencium puncak kepala Deidara, nenghirup wangi caramel yang khas._

''_Sebentar ya… Aku bereskan berkasnya dulu. Tidak lama kok,'' Sasori pun berdiri dan cepat-cepat membereskan dan menyimpan berkas-berkas perusahaannya. Setelah selesai, mereka berjalan menuju kamar mereka berdua. Deidara merasa ketakutannya mulai menghilang, ia menggenggam tangan Sasori sampai ke kamar mereka. _

_Di ranjang, Sasori memeluk erat Deidara. Meresapi kehangatan dan , sekali lagi, aroma caramel renyah yang menghangatkan itu. Deidara pun mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Sasori, masih menggenggam erat tangan laki-laki berambut merah, meresapi hangatnya tubuh dan aroma Rosewood samar._

''_Aishiteru, Dei.''_

''_Aishiteru yo, un. Itsumo.''_

_~Flasback-OFF~_

Setelah potongan kenangan paling berharganya muncul di kepalanya, bahunya bergetar dan ia mulai menangis lagi. Kali ini lebih kencang dan menyayat hati siapa pun yang mendengarnya.

''Danna.. Danna! SASORI NO DANNA!'' Deidara mulai memanggil-manggil nama Danna-nya sampai suaranya serak. Tak lama suaranya menjadi lebih pelan tapi lebih keras dari bisikan. Tangan kanannya mencengkeram dadanya ''Danna… kembali… Sakit… rasanya sakit dan sedih Danna!''.

Mata birunya makin suram dan terus-terusan mengeluarkan air mata. Rambutnya yang biasanya dikucir, sekarang tergerai lemas dan berantakan. Hatinya serasa disayat-sayat. Ia merasa kesepian dan takut. Siapa yang akan menjaganya kalau bukan Sasori? Siapa yang akan memeluk dan menggenggam tangannya kalau dia mimpi buruk? Siapa yang bersedia membisikkan kata-kata manis itu dengan tulus kalau bukan Sasori? Siapa yang akan menunggu 5 bulan yang tersisa bersamanya untuk anaknya lahir? Dengan siapa ia akan membesarkan anaknya?

Sejenak, alam disekitarnya membisu. Tidak ada satu daun pun yang bergemeresak. Tidak ada satu hewan pun yang bersuara. Angin bulan November serasa bertiup bisu. Udara hanya dipenuhi isakan Deidara.

Dikaburkan oleh air mata, mata Deidara menangkap kilau kecil di tangannya. Deidara pun menghapus air matanya dan melihat dengan jelas benda berkilau yang tersemat begitu sempurna di jari manis tangan kirinya. Benda yang begitu berharga melebihi segalanya.

Cincin.

Cincin perak yang simple. Dengan permata kecil tertanam kuat. Cincin pernikahannya dengan Sasori. Cincin pemberian Danna-nya, yang disematkn di jarinya didampingi janji suci seumur hidup oleh Sasori di gereja tua berwarna putih krim yang berada di pinggiran kota. Bukti hubungan mereka yang sangat berarti.

Ingatannya melayang kemarin pagi, saat Sasori sedang berpamitan padanya. Deidara membenarkan kerah dan dasi setelan kantor Sasori lalu menciumnya dan melambai sambil menggumam kata-kata cinta dan janji cepat pulang. Entah karena ada angina pa, sederet kata-kata aneh meluncur keluar dari mulut Sasori, ''sampai di sini… arigatou…'' Deidara mendengar dengan jelas kata-kata Sasori, tapi tidak bisa menahan diri untuk meminta Sasori mengulanginya lagi. Sasori hanya tersenyum lembut dan mencium puncak kepala Deidara.

Bulir-bulir air mata menetes di atas cincin tersebut, membuatnya lebih berkilau lagi. Deidara pun tidak mengerti kenapa ia masih bisa menangis. Padahal waktu ia mendapat telepon dari rumah sakit bahwa suaminya itu masuk rumah sakit di siang hari hari itu, lalu saat menunggu di rumah sakit, memohon untuk diijinkan masuk ke ruang pasien, menggenggam tangan Sasori, berteriak histeris saat tangan Sasori melepas genggamannya dengan lemas …

Saat dokter mengatakan bela sungkawa, mengatakan bahwa Tuhan terlalu menyayangi Sasori, saat pendeta membacakan doa untuk mengantar tubuh Sasori ke tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya, saat semua orang yang dikenalnya berusaha menenangkannya, saat ia membiarkan hujan mengguyur tubuhnya …

Saat ia kembali ke rumahnya yang penuh sejuta kenangan, di rumah yang ia dan Sasori rancang berdua, saat ia mengitari seluruh bagian rumahnya, berusaha mencari kehadiran Sasori di rumahnya, jatuh pingsan di ruang seni tempat mereka melukis, memahat dan apa pun, terbangun di kasur King size-nya dan Sasori, dikepung rasa sedih dan kecewa karena tidak bisa membuktikan apa yang terjadi 29 jam terakhir adalah mimpi … ia sudah menangis sampai lelah.

Dan sekarang ia menangis lagi hanya karena mengingat Sasori tersenyum. Rentetan kenangan kembali muncul dihadapannya seperti film,

_~Flashback-ON~_

''_S-sasori… aku ada di sini… Jangan pergi. Aku takut sendirian…'' Deidara terisak di depan suaminya yang terbaring di kasur rumah sakit. Tubuhnya dingin dan lemah. Nafasnya pendek dan Sasori menggenggam erat tangn Deidara. Ia tahu ia akan meninggalkan Deidara. Ia sudah mendapat firasat sejak pagi ia berpamitan pada Deidara. _

_Ia menatap sendu perempuan yng menangis di sebelahnya sambil terus memanggil-manggil namanya. Wajah cantiknya yang biasanya ceriasekarang penuh air mata. Sasori tersenyum pahit. Ia tidak segan-segan menghabisi orang yang membuat Deidara menangis, tapi sekarang ialah yang membuat Deidara menangis. _

_Deidara terlihat hancur dan amat sedih, tidak seperti Deidara yang biasanya, yang selalu tersenyum lebar dan positive thinking. Melihat Deidara yang seperti itu, hati Sasori remuk redam. Ia tidak tega melihat Deidara seperti itu. Deidara, orang yang amat dicintainya, dunianya, segalanya … menangis karena dirinya. _

''_Jangan menangis… '' Sasori berusaha menyingkirkan air mata Deidara dengan tangannya yang bebas dengan susah payah. _

''_Oh, Sasori-Danna… Aishiteru,'' Deidara memasang senyum tulus di wajahnya yang penuh air mata. Membuat Sasori tersenyum lega. _

''_Aishite- …'' sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kegelapan menarik Sasori dari Deidara. Entah kenapa Sasori merasa sangat letih. Seperti ingin melepaskan semua yang ada di kehidupanya dengan dunia fana. _

_~Flasback-OFF~_

Deidara menelan ludah dan mendongak kea rah langit. Memandang lagi rasi bintang Scorpius yang dengan bangga dan angkuhnya menghias langit malam bulan November.

''Tidak adil... '' bisiknya. ''Kenapa aku Danna biarkan sendiri? Bgaimana kalau aku mimpi buruk lagi? Kamu bahkan belum sempat melihat anak kita,'' lanjut Deidara. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum. Senyum tulus yang khusus ia tunjukan pada Sasori, hanya Sasori.

''Aku tahu. Aku akan membesarkan anak ini dan mendidiknya, bukan hanya mengajarinya. Agar dia bisa menjadi sepertimu. Pintar, cerdas, teliti, tampan sepertimu kalau laki-laki, dan cantik kalau perempuan. Aku akan memastikan dia tahu betapa hebat dan tampan ayahnya. Akan kubuat dia kuat dan membuatmu bangga. '' ujarnya penuh tekat sembari mengelus perutnya.

Lama ia berdiam di posisi tersebut, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sentakan halus di telapak tangannya. Terkejut, ia menatap perutnya, kemudian tersenyum tulus seperti yang biasa ia tunjukkan pada Sasori.

''DEIDARA-NEE!'' suara yang dikenalnya terdengar dari belakangnya. Deidara menoleh, melihat adik laki-lakinya, Naruto, berlari menghampirinya. Deidara pun berdiri bermaksud menyambut adiknya itu.

''Ah, rupanya kau, Naru- '' ''DEI-NEECHAN NGAPAIN DISINI SIH! INI TENGAH MALEM DI TEMPAT SEPI TAHU! OKAA-SAN DAN OTOU-SAN KHAWATIR KMAU GA ADA DI RUMAH!'' bentak Naruto pada kakaknya yang sekarang hanya nyengir seakan hal tersebut bukan hal besar.

''Iya iya.. nee-chan minta maaf deh.'' Jawabnya sembari tersenyum manis. Naruto menghela nafasnya, kemudian menatap mata kakaknya yang sembab, ''Dei-neechan, menangis lagi ya? Kepikiran Saso-nii lagi?''tanya Naruto pada kakaknya yang lebih pendek 6 cm darinya itu. Deidara hanya mengangguk.

''Emm… nih, sebenarnya kemarin aku dititipi ini sama Saso-nii…'' Naruto menyerahkan amplop berwarna merah pada Deidara. Penasaran, Deidara membukanya dan membacanya. Perlahan, sebutir air mata meluncur di pipinya.

* * *

><p><em>Dear DeiDei-chan, <em>

_Surat ini sampai padamu ya? Kalau begitu aku minta maaf sebanyak-banyaknya Dei, karena aku tidak bisa nemani kamu dan anak kita lebih lama lagi. Maaf, aku sudah membuat kamu sedih, menangis, sakit … pokoknya aku mau kamu tahu kalau aku akan selalu sayang sama kamu. Aku tulus di hatiku memang Cuma ada kamu. Bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu denganmu adalah hal terbaik yang pernah kudapat. Dan akan selalu begitu. Ya ya, aku tahu, kata-kata seperti ini tidak cocok dengan karakterku. Aku sudah mencoba menulis yang puitis, tapi gagal. Jadi kuharap kamu tidak marah aku menulis menurut isi hatiku. Hatiku remuk waktu menulis ini Dei, aku benar-benar tidak mau ninggalin kamu. Tapi apa mau dikata, aku pergi. Jangan terlalu sering menangis. Aku tidak suka wajahmu yang sedang menangis. _

_Kamu yang sangat aku cintai, tidak akan pernah kulupakan. _

_Walau pun pemandangan sekitarku berubah, perasaanku padamu tidak akan berubah_

_Kata-kata yang tidak sempat kuselesaikan,_

_Pasti akan kukirimkan ke tempatmu. _

_AISHITERU, DEI. ITSUMO. ITSUMO. _

_Yours beloved Danna, _

_Sasori_

Tes! Tes!

Air mata kembali menetes, membuat titik-titik basah di kertas pada tangan Deidara. ''Dei-neechan?'' Naruto mulai khawatir karena kakaknya mulai meneteskan air mata ,walau pun tidak terisak, dan gemetar.

Deidara menutup matanya, mencoba mberhenti gemetaran. Tak lama, ia kembali membuka matanya dan tersenyum tulus. ''Kita pulang yuk, Naruto-kun,'' ajaknya. Naruto pun berjalan agak jauh di depan, tahu kalau kakaknya butuh waktu sebentar lagi.

Deidara kembali menatap scorpion di langit malam yang masih dengan bangga di sana. Bagai permata di atas kain beludru terbaik. Deidara pun tersenyum lagi dan berbisik, ''_aishiteru yo, Danna. Tsuneni… '' _

Deidara berbalik dan segera menyusul Naruto, sampai ada angin aneh menggelitik telinganya. Saat itu juga, terdengar bisikan bagai melodi, ''_aishiteru, DeiDei-chan.''_ Terkejut, Deidara memutar tubuhnya, lagi. Entah benar atau tidak, Sasori berdiri di tempatnya duduk tadi, tersenyum lembut dan berbisik lagi, _'' ja ne…''_

''Ja ne, Danna, un..''

* * *

><p><strong>WOAA! jadinya kok kayak gini sih? isinya air mata doank! DX <strong>

**ya karena udah terlanjur di buat, ya sudahlah. terinspirasi dari lagu ''DEAR'', sebenarnya mau misya jadiin song-fic, tapi entar banyak yang nyimpang dari lagunya~ **

**PLEASE REVIEW~**


End file.
